


La Vigilia del "Mago del Natale"

by michirukaiou7



Series: The Long Way Home [2]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/calendario_avvento2009.html">Calendario dell'Avvento (fuori gara), 24 dicembre, "... Chi ha detto che "Natale" fa rima con "Vacanza"?"</a></p><p>La Vigilia di Natale era il giorno più indaffarato dell’anno [...]</p><p>Prequel di Long way home, posta appena prima del I capitolo</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Vigilia del "Mago del Natale"

La Vigilia di Natale era il giorno più indaffarato dell’anno: c’erano da ultimare i regali, fare la spesa per il pranzo, cucinare il menu speciale per la cena, lustrare casa, impacchettare gli ultimi doni, preparare biscotti e dolcetti per il giorno successivo. Seishiro lo faceva sin da quando era ragazzino, ed era orgogliosissimo che il suo fratellino dicesse sempre a tutti “Niisan è un mago nell’arte del Natale!”, ma gli era costato abbastanza fatica, durante l’infanzia, perché sua madre era una pessima organizzatrice e, anche se adorava comprare regali e sistemare le decorazioni, era così incapace nei lavori di casa da potersi tranquillamente ridurre al venticinque con nemmeno il pane fresco da mettere in tavola.

Insomma, era una faticaccia: si alzava prestissimo, al mattino, preparava la colazione per tutti e poi usciva a fare spese, spesso portandosi dietro Fu-chan; sceglievano insieme qualcosa per Setsuka, tornavano a casa carichi di buste e pacchetti e poi, mentre il minore dei fratelli Sakurazuka si dedicava ai suoi giochi, Seishiro si metteva ai fornelli; cenavano tutti insieme, poi Setsuka metteva Fuma a letto e lui rimaneva in piedi: rigovernava la cucina, sistemava i regali sotto l’albero e attendeva la mezzanotte; guardando il salotto buio, illuminato solo dalle lucine dell’albero, nella casa silenziosa in cui i suoi cari dormivano, si guardava intorno, soddisfatto, e sistemava sul tavolo le tazze e i dolci per la colazione, rimirando i nastri dei pacchetti scintillare sotto le fronde dell’abete, e finiva per pensare sempre, invariabilmente, malgrado la fatica ed i grattacapi di quell’interminabile vigilia,  _Domani sarà uno splendido Natale_.


End file.
